metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Bee
The Honey Bee, full designation Dual-Detector Seeker Missile Honey Bee SAM-81'This designation pops up upon finding the Honey Bee's hiding spot. was the codename for a top-secret American-made high-tech homing missile launcher that had been supplied to the Pakistani-originated Hamid faction of the Mujahideen rebel group via the CIA supplying it to the ISI as a means to shoot down the HP-48 Krokodils used by the Soviets. The weapon had been used often enough that the Hamid soldiers had successfully managed to wipe out several Soviets in the region with it.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). ''(Patrol Soviet soldier gets the mute Mujahideen on his knees, then pours a canteen's content on his face). // '''Soviet soldier: Hey. Hey. // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head with his rifle). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Where's the "Bee?!" We know you hid it at the stronghold! Tell us what you know! // (Soviet soldier hits the mute Mujahideen in the stomach with his rifle). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Talk! // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head up and gets face to face with him) // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Son of a pig! Want to join your friends?! // (Soviet soldier throws the mute Mujahideen on the ground. The Patrol Soviet soldier gets the mute Mujahideen back on his knees, and the Soviet soldier crouches down). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Do you know how many of our comrades your "Bee" has killed?! // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head up). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Pretty brave for one who ran and left his comrades to die...! // (Soviet soldier kicks the mute Mujahideen twice in the stomach, throwing him on the ground. The Patrol Soviet soldier gets the mute Mujahideen back on his knees, before pouring a canteen's content on his face again). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Where are your American masters now, lapdog? // (The mute Mujahideen coughs) // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Answer us, or we'll burn your village down! // Patrol Soviet soldier: Command, this is search unit. We moved the captured Hamid survivor to the relay base. He is now under interrogation. // Soviet CP (radio): Search unit, command. Understood. Break him quickly. // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Hey... hey... // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head up and gets face to face with him). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Pretending you can't talk?! Huh? // (Soviet soldier lets go of the Mujahideen's head, then crouches). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) I'll kill you! // (Patrol Soviet soldier pours a canteen's content on the mute Mujahideen's head once again, making him cough). The Honey Bee was a cut above regular MANPADs, as its targeting system could detect both various infrared spectrums and even ultraviolet wavelengths as supplementary guidance, hence its codename (since its namesake required UV light for flight), which also made flares useless against the missile. However, after the Hamids, save for one who was mute, were wiped out under mysterious circumstances, the CIA was concerned with the Soviets potentially discovering the weapon system, and thus drastically altering the war in the Soviets' favor. As the CIA could not risk getting the weapon back themselves without exposing American involvement in the war, they instead hired the private force Diamond Dogs to retrieve it for them,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Part of the Mujahideen's arsenal against the Soviets is secretly supplied by the CIA, but the war continues to drag on with neither side gaining the advantage. Now, though, the CIA have started supplying the guerrillas with a new weapon. We don't know the details, but rumor has it that it could turn the tide of the war. The Soviets have heard of it, and it has them spooked. Now, the "Hamid" Mujahideen were issued this weapon, but then they were wiped out in no time. There's no trace of fighting at their fort, and all their supplies are just sitting there. Naturally, that screams biochemical weapons, but the Soviets deny using anything that would violate the BWC. Whatever happened, the Soviets have invaded the area and are searching for this Western weapon tech. This is the CIA's worst nightmare. If that weapon falls into Soviet hands, it'll drastically rewrite the history that's being made here. But "the Company" can't be seen entering the area. That's where we come in. Boss, head to the fort of Da Smasei Laman, find the weapon before the Soviets, and bring it back to base - fast. The new weapon is code-named "Honey Bee." To the U.S., it's a vital military secret. also specifically requesting that all of its ammunition remained intact.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: You've secured the target. Now you just need to bring it back. Call the chopper from your iDroid. You are not to use the Honey Bee. The order was to recover it with its ammunition. The Soviets also heard of the weapon, and attempted to retrieve it for themselves, which the CIA feared when they learned of the Hamid group being wiped out. When finding the Hamid survivor, they brutally interrogated him via beatings and waterboarding via a canteen to find the location of the Honey Bee, with it also being implied that their brutal interrogation had been partially done out of revenge for the losses incurred on their own forces by the Honey Bee, and initially thought he faked being mute, although after interrogating him long enough, they deduced he really was mute, and due to binding his hands earlier and thus leaving him unable to write down the location, they forced him to physically lead them to its location.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Soviet soldier: (Back into Russian) Maybe he... really can't talk? // Patrol Soviet soldier: The dushman may... really be mute? // Soviet CP (radio): Make him write it down. // Patrol Soviet soldier: He can't. His hands... // Soviet CP (radio): Understood. Take him to the stronghold - make him show you himself. The Diamond Dogs barely managed to succeed in their mission due to an unexpected encounter with XOF leader Skull Face, a walking giant, and the Parasite Unit at Da Smasei Laman, and proceeded to return the weapon to the CIA. However, before they did so, the Diamond Dogs' R&D Team illicitly analyzed the weapon, and did so with enough efficiency that after taking it apart and analyzing its components, they then put it back together in such a way that it seemed as though it was never even dismantled to begin with, thus allowing them to technically keep their word about giving it back to them intact. Miller and Ocelot later speculated that part of the reason the CIA wanted it back badly was not just the Soviets, who were the more immediate threat, but also the destabilization of the Middle East as a whole, which would have put American fighter jets at risk in the future even if the Soviets didn't discover the weapon, with Iran being listed as a possible threat. The research made to the weapon was ultimately responsible for the creation of the Killer Bee MANPADs system.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: I had the R&D Team analyze the Honey Bee. // Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: How? The CIA wanted it with everything intact. // Miller: They took it apart to look at it. Then they put it back together. Everything intact. // Ocelot: That's the R&D boys, all right. // Miller: Turns out, the Honey Bee's homing capabilities are a cut above previous MANPADS. It can detect a broad range of infrared wavelengths, and even ultraviolet for supplementary guidance. // Ocelot: Hence the name, huh? // Miller: Right. Honey bees rely on UV light to fly. With this device, flares don't do the target any good. // Ocelot: That's why the Soviets are losing so many gunships... // Miller: And why the CIA was so desperate to get it back. It wasn't just about preventing the Soviets from devising countermeasures. What if the likes of Iran got their hands on it? // Ocelot: American aircraft would be put at risk too... // Miller: We can use this tech to develop our own portable missile. That'll give us a huge advantage. It'll take a little time before the analysis results can be applied to actual implementation...But, we'll keep moving with the research. Behind the scenes The Honey Bee is the central weapon for the mission "Where Do the Bees Sleep" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. If the player fails to reach the Honey Bee in time, a sequence of events will follow: If the player fails to rescue Silent Basilisk before he leads the Soviets right to the Honey Bee, the Soviet soldiers will find the Honey Bee after smashing a crate, then drag it out, and then interrogate him to find out if it is indeed the Honey Bee. After confirming it, they then have him face away before summarily executing the POW by shooting him in the back before reporting in to base.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 6: Where Do the Bees Sleep? Soviet Soldier: Is this it? This is the "Honey Bee?" Well? // (Kicks mute Mujahideen over) // Soviet Soldier: Is this the "Bee"? // (Upon getting confirmation, the soldier shoots the mute Mujahideen in the back). // Soviet Soldier: Command, this is search unit. We have the it sic. // Command: Search unit, this is CP. Understood. Sending a chopper from HQ. Proceed to the landing zone. // Soviet Soldier: Copy, on the move. (This is only if the player fails to find the Honey Bee before the Soviets). Miller will also note his death,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 6: Where Do the Bees Sleep? Miller (radio): The prisoner's dead. There goes the one person who knew the location of the target... and upon the Soviets' report being delivered, Miller will warn Snake about the soldiers trying to deliver it to the landing zone.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 6: Where Do the Bees Sleep? Miller (radio): The Soviets have discovered the Honey Bee. You need to get it back from them before it leaves Da Smasei Laman. If the player does nothing and/or uses a Phantom Cigar, they will then be treated to a cutscene where the Soviets are seen loading the Honey Bee container into a HP-48 Krokodil that was alluded to earlier with it flying off, as Miller curses under his breath upon Snake seeing it being loaded before changing to the game over screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA7vJHBOXOw&feature=youtu.be&t=20m24s The player can use the Honey Bee during the fight with the Skulls late into the mission, with Ocelot even suggesting that the player do so, although it will result in points being docked from the final mission score afterward. If the player chose to do so, Miller will call in and note in a slightly disappointed tone that they lost their chance at a bonus. The Honey Bee, due to it only being necessary for the mission, cannot actually be accessed on the Mother Base R&D menu, although a description for the weapon is included while on the field with it during the mission. It serves as a replacement for the FIM-92 Stinger of the previous games. Apart from the similar shape and performance, the Stinger had an analogous history to the Honey Bee during the Soviet-Afghan War. The name is a double pun, both on the "Stinger" name and the fact that it uses a dual IR and UV seeker, which is a feature added to the FIM-92''B'' variant of the Stinger. Notes and references Category:MGSV weapons Category:Missiles